Savior
by ViLaVi
Summary: Manga 474 spoilers. Before my consciousness or body could fail me, I smiled up at Sasuke-kun. My Sasuke-kun. All my preparation and resolve were strengthened in my final moments of lucidity.


**I'm not dead!! Anyways, I couldn't resist writing this one after I read chapter 474. Any other SasuXSaku shippers feeling a little triumphant after that one?**

**Anyways… don't own Naruto otherwise it would have freakin ended already! Ugh, plot turtles!**

**Sakura's POV**

He was stronger than me. I wasn't going to deny that he would win in a real fight. Fortunately, a real fight wasn't part of the plan.

As I raced through the forest alongside the rest of my slap shod team, I thought back to my conversation with Sai, when I had determined what needed to be done. What I needed to do.

Sai must have known I was lying when I accepted his help. But there was little he could or would do about it.

_I love Sasuke-kun…more than anything. And I can't let anyone else kill him for me._

It wasn't as though I was lying when I told Naruto I loved him. I do, really. But I can't compare him to the way I love Sasuke, because he's always been the only one. Still…if I could have loved Naruto like that…would it have all been different?

_Just turn around _some voice in the back of my head kept pleading, _Stay with Naruto…forget…_ I will never forget. This mission is my responsibility, but if I had cared a little less, if I had been wiser with my affections, maybe it wouldn't be.

"Sasuke's stopped moving." Kiba called from his position astride Akamaru. "His group just stopped in a village a little ways to the northeast."

"What exactly is the plan?" Sai asked, "We may be able to match Sasuke's team in power, but that tracker nin will be able to sense us coming."

"Whoever they are, they will not be able to withstand the might of Konoha's Green Beast!" Lee cried exuberantly. I smiled lightly at him, ever since I was rebuked by Naruto, he had been uncharacteristically quiet. He smiled in return, and I turned my head to the rest of my squad.

"His team is our first priority," I answered. "What we need to is to catch them separately, which shouldn't be too difficult if they've stopped to recuperate."

I was certainly riding on it. They had no reason to expect an attack, least of all from any of us, which means they would try and enjoy a small break. At the very least, they would have to branch out for supplies and typical errands.

_For all you've done and for all you've yet to do... I'm coming, Sasuke-kun._

**Sasuke's POV**

The day was far too quiet for my liking. Which is really saying something, considering my tastes. The still air outside my window caused the slightest sounds to echo despondently.

"Aren't you happy that we can be alone now, Sasuke?" Karin purred.

On second thought, it could be quieter.

"Now that Juugo and that pain in the ass are gone, we can –"

"You go too." I interjected, not wanting to hear the rest of her sentence. "We need medical supplies."

She huffed angrily and stalked out of the room, sending me a final pointed glare. As her footsteps receded, I resumed my previous position. Resting my upper body on the windowsill, I stared vacantly at the busy streets below.

_Something doesn't feel right._

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura was right," Kiba announced, "Sasuke's team has spread across different parts of town. Two are in the easternmost district, and one is on the far end of the main road. I think Sasuke is holed up in an inn."

We had just reached the outskirts of the small farming town where we knew Sasuke was hiding, and despite my efforts, I was none the calmer.

"Can you tell who is who?" I asked anxiously, knowing that the every minute brought me closer to Sasuke.

"One of them…smells like fish, and he's with another person whose scent I can't really describe, and the lone one is a female, I can tell by the shampoo." Kiba answered. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Sai. Lee" Both men cocked their heads in my direction. "I want you two to handle the eastern district. Kiba, you take the girl, she's the tracker." I ordered, testing the bounds of my new authority.

"Sakura-san…" Sai trailed warningly. Lee just looked alarmed.

"Use lethal force, if possible. If they are too strong, then I want you to do everything in your power to detain them. They must not be able to come and reinforce Sasuke." I continued, ignoring him.

"You mean you're going to take him on alone?!" Kiba barked, "Are you sick in the head?"

I bit back a retort and gazed at them both calmly. "At the start, I will be alone… but that's why it's important for you to hurry up and come help me, ne?" I ended with a small smile.

Kiba just stared at me incredulously, but I thought I saw something that resembled understanding flicker across Sai's emotionless eyes.

"Sakura-san! We will not allow you to –" Lee started.

"There's no changing your mind, is there?" Sai interrupted evenly. In response I held his stare, trying to silently convey the otherwise incoherent determination I was feeling. He nodded and turned to Lee.

"Let's be off." he stated with false amiability. "Ugly here is counting on us."

The taijutsu specialist turned reluctantly away from me, and both vanished into the direction of their enemies.

"I guess that means me too," Kiba grumbled awkwardly. He met my eyes and spoke for a final time. "Sasuke's inn is located near the center of town. From the smell I think it's next to a sushi bar…Take care of yourself." Moments later, he and his canine counterpart were also gone.

I stared up at the sky and swallowed back any emotional exclamations that might try to escape.

_It is time, Sasuke-kun._

**Sasuke's POV**

The fact that my subordinates were nearly an hour late did nothing to help my growing unease. As the sun lowered on the horizon, I reached for my faithful katana and set out after them.

The streets were nearly empty at this point, normal people having finished their menial activities for the day. I scanned the sparse clutter of villagers who remained, and determined that none of them were Taka.

_Incompetent morons._

I stood stationary for a moment, expecting that any moment Karin would sense my chakra and come running, or that Juugo would suddenly appear with woodland creatures in tow. When no one arrived, I continued walking, heading for the districts they had been deployed to.

I had not gotten far along the main road when I felt a sudden presence behind me. She said my name and my mind echoed with a long forgotten bond.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura."

I decided not to turn and face her, knowing that there was little she could do or say now that would have any impact. Sakura was not even important enough to kill. And yet I stiffened as she began to speak.

**Sakura's POV**

"Looking for someone?" I asked knowingly.

"Hn. Don't think that holding them hostage will convince me to come with you, I have no home. My only thoughts of Konoha now lie in its destruction." He said dispassionately, but with a hint of patronization that he had always saved for me.

"That's not what I think at all." I said, softening my voice. I stepped timidly towards him, gauging his every movement for a sign that he might attack.

"Go home, Sakura. There is nothing you could offer me." He ended, beginning to walk away.

_Perfect._ "Matte, Sasuke-kun." I whispered. I stepped closer to him, and he allowed me within a few feet, before turning slowly.

"You must want to die." He said plainly, and I knew now he was watching for my reaction.

_Sasuke-kun doesn't consider me a threat. He still thinks I am a weak and lovesick. And he must continue to think so if I have a prayer of killing him._

**Sasuke's POV**

_Annoying girl_.

One thing was different though…she wasn't crying. In the past, Sakura had never ceased to open up to me, to pour her heart into her every word. Yet…here she seemed almost lifeless, her soft voice and gentle posture the only indicators of her plight. Her eyes were mostly blank, but I could easily pick out minute traces of raw anger.

_Anger?_

Under any circumstances, I wasn't supposed to care what Sakura was feeling. But now, I felt remnants of a warped emotion a normal person would call remorse. True to my nature, I acknowledged nothing. I despised that I still had faint remnants of my twelve year old thinking methods.

"Why are you here, Sakura?" I asked sharply, not liking that I was beginning to second guess myself. Come to think of it, that had happened often when Sakura was around.

"Because I knew you would be here," she answered in her soft way, "and you should know how long I've been looking for you."

"You should stop looking!" I snapped, my frustration finally getting the better of me. She was close now, standing less than a foot away from me. I really should kill her. She is a Konoha nin, the enemy. She would have to die eventually for my plan to be successful. All of the leaf shinobi would have to die.

I drew my sword warningly as she reached out with her right hand, but it did nothing to deter her.

**Sakura's POV**

In turmoil invisible to Sasuke's intense black eyes, I was desperately trying to convince myself that my expressive words and unbearable need to be near him were part of my act. I couldn't cave, couldn't forget my mission, not now. And even though my unyielding willpower muffled the sound, every sinew in my heart still cried for him.

With his sword drawn, and that annoyed scowl on his handsome face, I loved him more than ever. I was so close, too. One strike was all I would need to end him, which was true for me as well.

I took another small step forward, my eyes never leaving his.

Not even as a pain exploded in my torso, and I let out a sharp gasp.

Not even when he had run me through with his famous Kusanagi.

**Sai's POV**

This shark-like shinobi had proven a good match for me, surprisingly enough. He swung his massive sword at me yet again, the playfulness never leaving his eyes. He was someone run on emotion, I could tell.

Lee was busy with the other member of Sasuke's squad, who grew steadily more monstrous as the battle raged on. Fortunately, Lee seemed to be winning, his speed and powerful blows were beginning to wear down his large opponent.

Yet my battle was at a standstill. Suigetsu, as he was called, could gain no leverage over me, and vice-versa. I hurriedly formed two tigers on my notepad and sent them in his direction, using the time to paint several more ink animals. I wanted to end this quickly, knowing that Sakura's own battle had already begun.

If she were to die…Naruto would never forgive me. He already knew of her intentions, and while he didn't want to lose Sasuke, he would be devastated if Sakura were to die by him. And on some level, I suspected I would too.

With that thought, I sent out another next ink armada.

**Sakura's POV**

As surprised as I was, I had expected it all along on some level. Sasuke still clutched the sword that protruded from my midriff, and if I wasn't so preoccupied with the lights dancing in my vision, I might have seen the pained look in his onyx orbs.

_All part of the plan..._.

Before my consciousness or body could fail me, I smiled up at Sasuke-kun _My Sasuke-kun_. All my preparation and resolve were strengthened in my final moments of lucidity.

_One way or another, I will save you_. And with that final thought, I laid my right hand on his chest. He reached up and gently placed his hand over mine, grasping it lightly. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, I sent a fatal jolt of energy into the fourth chakra point just above his heart.

His heart had been my target for as long as I could remember.

He reacted immediately, pulling my body closer to him and forcing his sword in deeper. He looked at me and I swear that even if I hadn't been victim to Kusanagi, the look in his eyes would have been enough to kill me.

_He's looking at me like… like I'm the one who betrayed him._

**Sasuke's POV**

_Stupid, so stupid._

I had thought nothing of her. The arrogant part of my personality had been certain that I would never fall, least of all to _Sakura_. And yet, her presence behind me, her gentle voice, that same idyllic look she was giving me…it reminded me of the past. Of her gentle embraces and affectionate promises. Of every fiber of me that had once cared for her.

She was here to kill me all along. She knew that she had the advantage, somehow I guess she's always had the advantage. My hand was still on her hand; her hand was still on my heart. In a way she was killing me and healing me at the same time.

_She's killing me…_

"H-how could you?" I growled out, refusing to believe that she could ever do this to me of her own volition. "Why, Sakura?" I murmured, my heart struggling to recover from her blow and failing miserably.

"Because you deserve better, Sasuke-kun." her voice was quiet, the wound from my katana was taking its toll. Under other circumstances, I would have been satisfied to have taken out my killer with me, but here I felt differently.

I nodded to her, black never leaving green, my hand still holding hers. "I'm sorry." She sunk to her knees, taking me with her. Lacking the strength to speak, we relied on our unwavering stares to complete our conversation.

_I still love you,_

_I know._

_I had to do it._

_So even you thought I was beyond saving._

_I have saved you, Sasuke-kun._

**Objective POV**

Following their battle, Lee and Sai were met by Kiba on their way to Sakura's location. The dog-nin had not halted his pace, saying only that Sakura's blood was permeating the air, and it was too much blood for comfort.

Suigetsu had fled upon Juugo's defeat, deciding that he would attempt to regroup after recovering from his wounds. Karin had proven 'annoyingly evasive' as Kiba told it, but had been brought down in the end.

As they came upon the moonlit street, Lee let out a sharp cry. Kiba cursed to himself and turned away, but Sai just stared.

Sakura had been run through with Sasuke's katana, and that sight on its own was shocking enough. But what captured his attention was the gentle way in which they lay together, their hands barely touching.

-

-

**Author's Note**

**I'm strongly considering changing the ending. Not in a majorly dramatic way, but in a more believable twist, I guess you could call it. **

**Anyways, I love reviews. I don't even mind flames!**


End file.
